Angeline Stars
, 16 anos |Zodiac = Capricórnio |Birthplace = Japão (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = 160 cm |Weight = 54 kg |Blood Type = A |Class = |Armor = |Robe = |Deck = Gem-KnightCuriosidades ~ Duel Monsters e Personagens -Parte 1- |Family/Relatives = Pai e Mãe |Likes = Vinix, Musica, Estrelas |Dislikes = Barulhos, Lina Tenshi, V-Girls, Histórias de Terror, Histórias sobre dor |Hobbies = Tocar Baixo |Love Interests = Vinix |Job/Occupation = Estudante em Sakuragaoka High School, Membro do Light Music Club, Baixista e Vocalista da Ho-Kago Tea Time |Rival = Lina Tenshi |Archenemy = Chicória |Master = Vinix ToD |Rank = B |Favorite Food = Gateau au Chocolat (Bolo rico em camadas de chocolate) |Forte in Sports = Boa na maioria dos esportes mas se da melhor tocando musica |Fighting Style = |Powers = |Weapons = |Energys = 気 KI コスモ Cosmo |Nen Type = |Elements = Físico Energy |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = Mio Akiyama |Favorite Music = Jazz. Musica instrumental melancólica |Debut = TKOC 2}} '''Angeline Stars' (スターズ アンジェリーヌ Sutāzu Anjerīnu) é uma personagem introduzida na segunda temporada de The King of Cartoons, fazendo parte do grupo protagonista junto de Vinix e Leo. Angeline é conhecida por ser a primeira personagem feminina a ter intenção de permanecer no grupo protagonista permanentemente. E também classificada atualmente como a primeira V-Girl (Visto que no remake, Ariel foi colocada para aparecer depois de Angeline). Foi morta por Chicória ainda na segunda temporada mas retornou em Maximum Impact 2 inicialmente com o pseudônimo Oblivion. Até Neo Wave, Angeline era conhecida como a única garota que ganhou o coração de Vinix. Isso deixou de ser verdade após Vinix demonstrar sentimentos por Lina em Maximum Impact e por Jeanne em Maximum Impact 2. __TOC__ Aparência Angeline tem 160 cm, sendo a mais alto do seu grupo de musica e tem cabelo liso, longo, preto e olhos cinza-azulados. A personagem que representa Angeline na fanfic é Mio Akiyama de K-On!. Historia The King of Cartoons 2 Angeline Stars era uma garota salva por Vinix em um incêndio escolar. Desde aquele dia ela sempre tentou permanecer perto de Vinix ajudando-o até mesmo em tarefas de escola. Os dois eram muito próximos e foi questão de tempo até o Rei dos Desenhos se sentir encantado pela garota. Essa foi a primeira vez que Vinix fez a famosa promessa: Eu vou sempre te proteger, eu prometo. Mesmo sem a permissão dos Barões, Vinix levou Angeline para o Mundo Real. Como retribuição Angeline levou Vinix para conhecer sua família. Vinix como um garoto de 6 anos de idade não sabia andar de bicicleta, mas para impressionar Angeline e cumprir o desafio do Pai da garota, Vinix aprende sozinho naquele momento. Especial de 15 anos Angeline em seus 5/6 anos de idade aparece no especial de 15 anos, sendo uma das personagens existentes no mundo criado por Nightmare com as memórias de Vinix. Neste mundo Angeline ainda vive, ela nunca conheceu Vinix. É uma pequena garota que mora em uma aldeia e toda noite olha para as estrelas para desejar um mundo melhor. Ela possui a esfera de 4 estrelas no qual acredita ser um amuleto da sorte. Quando ela conversa com Vinix, acaba achando o garoto uma pessoa interessante e o oferece a esfera para ele, por acreditar que Vinix precisa mais daquilo do que ela. Mais tarde ela junto de Lina são feita de reféns por Coringa, presas em uma ponte e prestes a cair e serem baleadas, mas por pouco acabam sendo salvas por Vinix e Rush. Quando o mundo começa a ser destruído por Lex Luthor e Freeza, é deixado entendido que Angeline morreu, embora, só foi mostrado a morte de Leo, Vicious, Bra, Rock, Roll e Lina. Entre TKOC 2 e TKOC MI2 Angeline em algum ponto foi revivida pela Tower of Darkness. Sendo treinada por eles melhorando suas habilidades. Ela se encontra com Lina pela primeira vez quando a garota também é revivida após a sua morte no final de Maximum Impact. E recebe a permissão de ganhar a liberdade junto de Lina, após a garota cumprir o trato de obedecer algumas ordens do maligno grupo. As duas garotas são colocadas em um mesmo grupo com Wataru, tendo que obedecer ordens dele. The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Angeline retorna com o nome de Oblivion, simbolizando seus sentimentos de ter sido esquecida por Vinix e aparentemente substituída por Lina ou Jeanne. Ela aparece pela primeira vez no arco da França usando seu pseudônimo e uma mascara, escondendo a identidade de Vinix. Ela desafia o Rei dos Desenhos para uma partia de Speed Battle, chantageando ele dizendo que havia implantado bombas pela cidade e que só iria desativa-las se fosse derrotada, também deu a condição de que iria retirar a mascara caso isso acontecesse. As provocações de Oblivion fizeram Vinix usar muita energia em sua Hover Gear e consequentemente destruindo o equipamento, fazendo Oblivion vencer. Apesar da vitória, Oblivion revela que não havia bombas pela cidade e apenas mentiu para que Vinix aceitasse seu desafio. Sua verdadeira intenção na realidade era ensinar Vinix as regras básicas para a Speed Battle que viria a ser útil no futuro. Oblivion retorna no arco do World Speed Carnival. Ela aparece primeiramente na cerimonia de abertura do torneio revelando que seu grupo na competição consistia nela, Gisei e Wataru, com o grupo se chamando Divine Star, um nome que aponta o atributo divino de Lina e as estrelas que representam Angeline. Divine Star enfrenta o Clube Fusão na Semifinal do torneio, sendo derrotados e como resultado a revelação da identidade de Gisei como Lina e a aparente liberdade que ela junto de Oblivion ganharam com a permissão de Wataru. Oblivion se retira temporariamente ao ver a cena de felicidade de Vinix ao se reencontrar com Lina, mas retorna na noite do mesmo dia encontrando um Vinix de cabeça quente enquanto treinava. Com a conclusão de que já tinha sua liberdade, Oblivion revela a Vinix sua verdadeira identidade, marcando finalmente o retorno de Angeline no elenco. Angeline revela que embora esteja mais madura por causa da idade, para ela o tempo quase não passou e seus sentimentos por Vinix permaneceram da mesma maneira de quando ela morreu com 6 anos de idade. E tinha esperanças de que Vinix sentisse o mesmo que ele sentia quando tinha 6 anos. Mas para a sua infelicidade, o tempo para ele passou, e com tudo o que aconteceu seu coração agora pertencia a Jeanne, além de ter sentimentos por Lina. Angeline se recusa a aceita a resposta de Vinix, e se sentindo traída, recusa o convite do garoto para se juntar ao Clube Fusão. Angeline sai furiosa e magoada não querendo mais a companhia de Vinix, neste momento um Chicória com certas partes do seu corpo substituídas por partes robóticas(Consequência de sua derrota em 2009) é enviado pela Tower of Darkness para tirar a vida de Angeline. O ataque foi ordenado pelo próprio Líder da ToD, que não só enviou Chicória para causar uma ironia e brincar mais uma vez com os sentimentos e memórias de Vinix, como também sabia como Chicória se orgulhava de ter sido uma das primeiras pessoas a ferir o coração do Rei dos Desenhos ao tirar a vida de Angeline na primeira vez, e como ela estava viva novamente é como se sua "vitória" estivesse começando a ser invalidada e decide "consertar" a situação. Angeline estava muito confusa psicologicamente para agir e se defender rapidamente sendo encurralada facilmente por Chicória. Mas diferente de seu ultimo encontro com o vilão, Vinix protege a garota a tempo do ataque do Chicória e contra atacando com um poderoso Soco Imortal mandando Chicória para longe. Mesmo após ser salva por Vinix, Angeline recusava a companhia do garoto assim como não se sentiu grata por ter sido salva após tudo aquilo. E insistiu para que Vinix fosse embora e não se aproximasse mais dela. Se sentindo culpado e não tendo como convence-la, Vinix aceita se retirar, deixando Angeline sozinha na escuridão daquele dia. Personalidade Angeline é madura, calma e recolhida a maior parte do tempo. Ela puxa a característica frágil de sua contraparte apenas em sua infância, sendo um pouco tímida e se sentindo apavorada com coisas que ela tem medo, ou são nojentos. Quando ela retorna em Maximum Impact 2, Angeline parece ter ganho uma personalidade mais rígida não se importando em dar sermões em Vinix a todo momento. Mas sua fragilidade permanece quando ela perde a compostura após Vinix não poder atender a declaração dela, fazendo Angeline entrar em fúria com facilidade. Angeline costuma provocar Vinix o chamando de garotinho chorão ou garotinho medroso, embora essas não sejam mais as características atuais do Herói. Ela faz isso para que Vinix sempre tente demonstrar o contrario e não tenha as mesmas fraquezas que ela, visto que no fundo Angeline ainda é muito tímida e sua antiga personalidade não consegue se manter retida por muito tempo. Embora não tenha tido problemas no World Speed Carnival, em Maximum Impact 3 ela demonstra que ser o centro das atenções ainda a deixa fraca de tão sensível e tímida com a situação. Angeline é uma personagem muito orgulhosa, embora não no mesmo nível que Vicious, e está constantemente se recusando a ajudar Vinix enquanto Lina permanecer com ele. Ela também faz questão de não demonstrar sua timidez e seus medos na frente de Vinix. Poderes e Habilidades Angeline em sua primeira participação em TKOC 2 não é uma personagem muito focada em lutas exigindo ainda muito treinamento, mas isso não a impede de sempre estar ao lado de Vinix e Leo para ajudar com seus poderes. Quando ela retorna em Maximum Impact 2, Angeline está muito mais hábil em questão de combate, graças a treinamentos que recebeu da Tower of Darkness. * Estrela Cadente Ou Shooting Star: Angeline pode criar pequenas estrelas cadentes e lançar contra o inimigo. * Cosmic Spear - Cria uma lança brilhante de energia e lança contra o adversário. * Stardust Shield - Cria um escudo brilhante para se proteger de diversos ataques diretos. * Shining Sword - Pode materializar uma espada brilhante de energia. * Stardust Flash - Cria várias esferas coloridas e lança contra seu oponente, ela pode fazer com que algumas dessas esferas seja apenas ilusória para enganar seu adversário. * Stardust Spark - Uma variação elétrica do Shooting Star. Angeline lança somente um rápido Shooting Star, mas a velocidade e a eletricidade aumentam o dano. * Stardust Mirage - Angeline pode criar copias brilhantes de si mesma para enganar o oponente, ela pode tornar seu corpo da mesma cor para se misturar com as copias. * Stardust Shimmer - Angeline brilha seu corpo e é lançada em grande velocidade para a direção que ela quiser. Útil para desviar de ataques de ultima hora, mas o limite de distancia é muito curta. Transformações * Queen Mode - Estilo de Luta Angeline primeiramente é uma garota normal que despertou poderes, não sendo muito boa em combate, principalmente Corpo a Corpo. Em seu retorno ela está mais experiente em questão de combate. Os poderes de Angeline são muitas vezes nomeados com características espaciais refletindo o lugar onde se encontra as estrelas que ela tanto admira. Alguns de seus ataques tem a característica de materializar uma arma de energia com tons brilhantes como se fossem feitos de pó de estrelas. Musicas * Fire Woman * We Wish * Don't Say Lazy * No, Thank You! Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons 2 * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 3 * The King of Cartoons XVII Outras aparições * The King of Cartoons: Especial de 15 anos * The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Maximum Impact 2: Apollo’s Revenge Memorable Quotes Comentários do Autor Angeline é a tão conhecida "Primeiro amor de Vinix". Algo que realmente deve marcar já que o famoso Rei dos Desenhos é comumente associado a uma pessoa que não possui interesses românticos. Quando criei Angeline, eu era ainda muito jovem e portanto a ideia de criar um par romântico para Vinix não veio como uma ideia minha e sim por pedido das pessoas que liam a fanfic na época. Angeline é o reflexo do primeiro amor que muitas pessoas possuem e admito que quando a fiz na segunda temporada, eu a espelhei em algumas garotas que eu conheci na infância (Sim, a história da bicicleta é real haha). Também vale lembrar que como eu era jovem, também não teria, propositalmente, feito Angeline perder a vida. Isso também foi algo a pedido dos leitores, que diziam que daria mais "drama" a história e ajudaria no crescimento de Vinix. Acho que eles eram fãs da Gwen Stacy dos quadrinhos do Homem-Aranha hahaha. Apesar do resultado de tudo isso acabar sendo satisfatório para algumas pessoas e que serviram para ser usado em situações atuais da fanfic, acho que se tudo tivesse sido feito pela minha própria vontade naquela época, as coisas seriam... Um pouco diferentes. Acredito que Vinix não teria um par romântico até a aparição de Lina, ou até mesmo de Ariel. Porém, se Angeline tivesse existido mesmo assim, acho que ela jamais teria morrido e consequentemente Lina jamais seria introduzida na história. Claro, é uma situação que eu já não consigo imaginar nessa história... Sou apegado tanto a Angeline quanto a Lina, é uma situação difícil, exatamente como o próprio Vinix se sente ao ter que escolher as duas. Haha O nome Angeline Stars veio de duas inspirações. Seu nome "Angeline" foi por causa da personagem Angelica dos Rugrats. Eu naquela época tinha até uma quedinha pela priminha do mal... Acho que eu era uma criança com muita facilidade disso naquela época agora que eu penso. Claro que eu não daria o nome "Angelica", afinal, existia uma certa apresentadora de blocos infantis com esse mesmo nome e seria ridículo. Lembro que em um episódio dos Rugrats, um personagem errou o nome da Angelica e a chamou de "Angela", este quase foi o nome da personagem mas acabei mudando para "Angeline". Já o sobrenome "Stars" é por um motivo que até me envergonho um pouco de falar... Acredito que algumas pessoas já assistiram ou ouviram falar do filme Simão, o Fantasma Trapalhão, conhecido como um dos melhores filmes de Renato Aragão, o Didi (Um homem que já não respeito mais hoje em dia). Neste filme, Didi se apaixona por uma moça chamada "Estrela", interpretada por Ivete Sangalo, uma mulher que no final revela ser na realidade uma estrela e volta a brilhar no céu. Naquela época achei a situação "bonitinha" e decidi dar o sobrenome Stars para Angeline. Inclusive, isso acabou sendo base para algumas falas no momento da morte da personagem, onde ela deseja se tornar uma estrela ao perder sua vida. Costumo ser questionado sobre o fato do nome da Lina parecer quase que um diminutivo do nome de Angeline. Mas se você olhar para a origem do nome das duas, verá que não há qualquer ligação. É uma coincidência, que talvez até possa ter tido alguma influencia inconsciente minha. Angeline atualmente tem uma personalidade diferente, se uma pessoa que chegou a ler a segunda temporada, visse ela atualmente, iria estranhar completamente. O primeiro motivo disso é que, Angeline e Lina seriam claramente idênticas em personalidade se eu mantivesse a personalidade de Angeline de TKOC 2. Mesmo que eu puxasse uma inspiração mais forte de Mio Akiyama, acho que não convenceria... Angeline conviveu muito com situações de risco e portanto, não poderia ser "idêntica" a medrosa Mio, ainda que demonstrem similaridades em determinados momentos. Mas o que me fez chegar a conclusão de como Angeline deveria ser atualmente, foi pensar profundamente na situação dela. Ela era a primeira e única garota que Vinix demonstrava amar, isso era uma forte realidade quando ela estava viva. Ela é revivida depois de 10 anos e tudo mudou, principalmente a situação de Vinix. Que não só tinha uma quantidade considerável de garotas com sentimentos por ele, como Lina agora era a garota mais próxima ao herói e ainda por cima estava em um relacionamento sério com Jeanne... Só consigo imaginar que a realidade seria tão dura que uma pessoa simplesmente "surtaria" ou entraria em depressão... Mas como eu não gosto de personagens emos, escolhi a primeira opção. Essa não é a primeira vez que alguém se revolta pelas consequências de sua morte. Jin em 2009 também desenvolveu um ódio por ter sido "esquecido". Mas enquanto as ações de Jin não passavam de mera estratégia para ganhar a liberdade de viver novamente, os sentimentos de ódio de Angeline são completamente reais. A volta de Angeline em Maximum Impact 2 foi uma das decisões mais relutantes, visto que muita gente defende que certos personagens com mortes memoráveis, devem permanecer assim para não banalizar esse acontecimento. Eu já estava estudando essa situação desde o inicio da temporada 2009, mas decidi que tendo uma morte memorável ou não, ela foi morta muito cedo e eu queria muito ver Angeline interagindo com os personagens e toda a mitologia atual que gira na fanfic. Se não fosse assim, Angeline não passaria de uma pequena "fase" na infância de Vinix que apenas receberia pequenas citações em momentos oportunos e não acho que seria muito justo. Mas nem tudo é um mar de rosas, trazer Angeline a vida depois de tanto tempo pode ter suas consequências irreversíveis. Que consequências são essas? Acho que você terá que ver na própria história. Vinixdesenho (discussão) 09h20min de 1 de agosto de 2015 (UTC) Gallery *Angeline/Gallery Trívias * Angeline junto de Jin e o Mal Supremo são os 3 personagens mais citados indiretamente na Fic mesmo não aparecendo. * Angeline foi a primeira garota que Vinix fez sua famosa promessa. * Angeline é uma das poucas personagens que Vinix não pode salvar mesmo querendo. * A Estrela Cadente de Angeline é um dos poucos golpes que possui dois nomes. Outro é a Proteção de Vinix que com o tempo passou a ser chamada de Barreira. * Angeline até o momento é a única personagem do mundo dos desenhos a ir para o mundo real junto de Vinix. * O papel de Angeline é muito similar ao de Lana Lang e Gwen Stacy, os primeiros pares de Superman e Homem-Aranha respectivamente. Assim como Lina exerce um papel similar ao de Lois Lane e Mary Jane. * Angeline junto de Vinix, são os únicos personagens originais do grupo de protagonistas a serem canhotos. * Assim como a grande maioria das V-Girls, Angeline é uma boa cantora e musicas cantadas por ela aparecem no decorrer da história. * O Baixo de Angeline é o mesmo de sua contraparte de K-On!. Um canhoto Fender Japan '62 reissue Jazz Bass JB62 3Tone Sunburst. Nomeado de Elizabeth, um trocadilho envolvendo a pronúncia japonesa de "baixo" ("baixo" é pronunciado "Besu", Elizabeth é pronunciado "Erizabesu"). E usa cordas D'Addario EXL160 para seu Baixo. * Seu gênero favorito de música é jazz e música instrumental melancólico. * Apesar de sua idade sendo apontada como 6 anos em TKOC 2 e 16 em TKOC MI2. Ela tecnicamente possui 7 anos em TKOC 2 e 17 em TKOC MI2, visto que seu aniversário acontece em Janeiro. A mesma regra é usada com Vinix porem de uma maneira diferente, sua idade é sempre apontada 1 ano a menos do que deveria pois seu aniversário é em Dezembro. * Embora Arin seja apontada como uma personagem com 100% de compatibilidade com Vinix. Angeline tem muito mais em comum com o Rei dos Desenhos: Ambos são canhotos, são do Signo de Capricórnio, tem aversão a tudo que é "nojento" e a Cor Azul os representa. ** Mesmo assim Angeline é muito mais madura se comparada ao Vinix e ao contrario do garoto, se dedica muito a deveres escolares assim como Lina. ** Apesar do resultado da compatibilidade entre Vinix e Arin, a porcentagem de Angeline, assim como a de Lina, nunca foi mostrado. E é afirmado que da maneira que Vinix gosta das duas é possível que a porcentagem delas exceda o 100%. Além disso, escalas e comparações numéricas nunca funcionaram muito bem em Vinix ou qualquer outro Rei dos Desenhos, o que pode anular essa porcentagem. Referencias Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagem Feminino Categoria:V-Girls Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Janeiro Categoria:Membro do Terceiro Andar Categoria:Membro da Tower of Darkness Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Cantores Categoria:Anjos Categoria:Main Heroine